


Creatively Breaking Tradition

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas but not Christmas, Drinking mulled wine, Fucking, Just joking love making, M/M, Making out in the lift, Mulled wine, Sex, Trying not to be affectionate but having a hard time keeping hands to self, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Titus likes to work during one of the biggest holidays in Insomnia. However, this year Cor won't let him. Time to make some new traditions that don't involve catching up onthatkind of work.
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: DrauCor Christmas Exchange 2019





	Creatively Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTAMS TamaTheUnapologeticHeathen! I was your secret naughty Santa! ENJOY!
> 
> (I got carried away and I am so sorry.....;-; )

Outside, there was a thin layer of snow covering the training grounds of the Citadel. The sun was slowly peeking through the columns separating the military designated areas to that of the main building. In fact, the morning was gorgeous, quiet and peaceful. 

It was December 25th and there was naught a soul to be seen around. Well, there shouldn’t have been any souls to be seen around considering it was a designated public holiday for absolutely everyone in Insomnia. It was the only day that they could celebrate Ifrit’s success in convincing Shiva of the goodness of humankind. It was also a holiday to be spent with friends and family to emphasize the importance of these connections. 

It was these connections, after all, that had also helped convince Shiva of mankind’s worth. As was tradition there stood a large and mighty pine tree decorated in symbols of both Glacian and Infernian. There were reds, blues, and greens adorning every inch of the Citadel and many of the main plazas around Insomnia.

The crisp morning air somehow felt refreshing as Titus inhaled it deep in his lungs. Ebony in hand and adorned in a sleek black jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck, he makes his way down the lonely hallways to his office. 

Titus revelled in the silence around him. The fact that he didn’t have to put on any airs nor did he have to pretend that he had to be anywhere for this particular event. Titus never did have anywhere to go despite the many invitations from his Glaives. It was easier this way and much more preferred. No one expected him to come into the office, and so he was left in peace to catch up on work. 

In fact, this was the one day of the year he enjoyed the most because of the amount of work he could get done. The issue this year, and one that Titus was very much unaware of as being an issue, was the fact that Cor Leonis had somehow quietly entered into Titus’ life. 

It had happened accidentally over late-night spars. Then it had turned to the weekly drinks and eventually, they had found themselves in each other’s beds on more occasion than Titus is sure either of them wanted to admit. Neither of them had spoken more about it. It had gone without saying that ignoring what was growing between them was the safest option, especially considering their positions within the Lucian government. 

Titus pulls his keys from his pocket as he stops in front of his door and unlocks it. As the door swings open he tucks them away and only after they’ve slipped from his grip does he notice that the light of his office is already on. 

Brows knitting together Titus glances up ready for some sort of attack but what he finds instead has him pausing. In front of him sat a table with a red tablecloth decorated in the common script representing Shiva. To the untrained eye, one would assume it was merely a winter pattern, but Titus had seen this script in many of the poetry books he enjoyed reading. On top of the table was an intricate candle holder that mimicked Ifrit’s horned crown with candles protruding from the tips of each horn. The scent of pine mixed in with cinnamon filled the room. 

Cor steps out from where he had been pouring them both a mug of eggnog to set them onto the table. “If you think for a minute that I’m going to let you work through this year’s Glacernian Holiday, you’re greatly mistaken.” 

Titus isn’t sure if he should step out of his office and leave or allow whatever this is to transpire. He hates that he’s filled with warmth at the sight of the Marshal in his office changing his own tradition into something vastly different and at one point unwanted. However, today, seeing Cor, Titus wanted that different. He hated himself for that. 

“I should have known you wouldn’t leave this be.” Titus sighs. “So breaking into my office was your next best thing?” 

Cor’s lips curve up in a pleased smirk. “If you call unlocking your door with keys ‘breaking in,’ then yes, this was the best idea that I could come up with.” 

A part of Titus suspects that Ulric and Khara had assisted Cor with attaining an extra set of keys. He’d have a long talk with the both of them when they returned from the holidays. 

“What happened to keeping it simple?” Titus arches a brow. 

“I see nothing complicated about this, but if you don’t take a seat the food will get cold.” Cor rebuttals. 

Titus’ gaze falls on the table again and he does see the traditional white coconut dumplings filled with warm hazelnut cream and decorated in a dark chocolate drizzle resting in a bowl filled with fresh berries. Titus can’t remember the last time he had let himself enjoy a traditionally glacernian dish. Perhaps when he was a boy back in Sennheim. 

Out of the corner of Titus’ eyes, he can see the almost nervous discomfort about the implications of Cor’s actions and the fact that Titus was still standing under the archway of his door. There’s something that tugs him further in and he makes sure to close the door behind him to keep the cool air from seeping in. He places his half-empty to-go cup on his desk before shrugging out of his coat and finally taking a seat. 

Cor lets out a breath, one that Titus suspects the Immortal hadn’t realised he had been holding, before he too is taking a seat. “I heard a rumour that for fifteen years you’ve been spending the holidays here working.” Cor begins as he meets Titus’ gaze and holds it. 

“You heard this from Ulric?” TItus asks almost sounding unimpressed. 

“No, actually Lazarus.” 

Titus falls quiet because he hadn’t expected that. Lazarus of all people….to share this information with the Marshal. He’d have to have a talk with him too. A silence falls between them that Cor seems to honour as he lets Titus process everything going on this morning.

The man glances up to meet Cor’s gaze again and he looks almost at a loss for words. However, the question that Titus is sure Cor expected slips past his lips. “Why?” 

Titus watches as a slight flush peppers Cor’s cheeks before he clears his throat. “Because you shouldn’t have to come to work on a day you should be spending with loved ones.” Cor begins and Titus swears that the arch in his brow has the flush darkening. “It’s time to break tradition…” 

“Tradition you say.” Titus hums softly as he picks up his mug and raises up to Cor who seems to discreetly brighten up and return the gesture. 

“To breaking traditions and loved ones,” Titus states as he clinks his mug with Cor’s and then takes a long drink. 

“Loved ones…” Cor repeats softly almost as if he didn’t expect the words to tumble out of Titus. 

They had never spoken about what they were and that was mostly Titus’ fault but it’s hard to deny what has been growing between them and Cor’s importance in his life. He would have liked to deny it for a little longer but the surprise had….shifted something inside of him. 

“Come back with me to my place.” Cor almost blurts out - but there was still enough control in both Cor’s tone and words that have it sounding like a request the Immortal would make when asking to use the Glaive training grounds for Guard training. “I’d like to spend the day with you. I want to spend the day with you.” 

Titus pops one of the dumplings into his mouth and chews it slowly wanting to savour the taste. Gods, it ‘s been far too long and he had forgotten how good and how nostalgic eating these made him feel. He takes his time letting the request hang in the air. Only after he swallows does he nod slowly. 

“We can head over after breakfast,” Titus replies. “I want to know how you celebrate.” 

The expression that crosses the Immortal’s features was almost pleased and shy in nature. It was an expression that Titus found that he liked. It was unique to Cor and one that he was finding he wanted to see more and more of. 

“Yes, good.” Cor smiles. “I usually celebrate with Clarus and/or Regis so this year is already very different.” 

Titus looks pensive. “We’ll really have to get creative in that case.” 

Cor laughs. “Looks like it.”

Breakfast goes by pleasantly. And within the span of a couple of hours, Cor had managed to do what Titus had been avoiding for quite some time. He’d managed to sculpt an idea with zero definition and gave it a defined form. A form that Titus didn’t want to call a relationship but there was no other word that fit so aptly. It was a shame that everything that Titus touched seemed to sully. 

They walk back to Cor’s place side by side. There’s an itch in Titus’ hand that has him occasionally glancing down at Cor’s. 

This was a terrible idea. He shouldn’t have agreed to this especially since there was nothing wrong with what they had. 

Titus can see Cor glancing down at his hand as well and so he crosses his arms as casually as possible to avoid any possibilities of accidental hand holding. If Cor takes offense, Titus is none the wiser because he keeps his gaze focused ahead of him, only for it to turn back to Cor the moment the man leans against him. 

It feels hot where Cor’s shoulder leans against his own. If there was any desire to pull away, Titus ignores it in favour of enjoying the contact. It only takes five minutes of Cor leaning against him before Titus finds that he’s unfurling his arms and sliding one around Cor’s waist to tug him close. 

He can almost spy a smug look across Cor’s expressions before he can feel the Marshal lean more against him. 

“Remember when you said we should get creative?” Cor hums and Titus already has a feeling where this may be going. 

“What are you thinking?” Titus can’t help but ask as he lets out a soft sigh followed by an amused smile. Of course, it couldn’t be as easy as making it to Cor’s apartment and settling in for a quiet afternoon and evening. 

Titus can feel Cor shift against him as he straightens up to look at him. “It’ll be getting dark early. Why don’t we swing by Somnus Park and check out all the lights. We can get some mulled wine and walk around aimlessly.” 

Titus’ eyes narrow a little as he thinks on this but the look of sincerity and openness in Cor’s expression fragments another one of Titus’ walls. “It’s been a while since I’ve had mulled wine.” 

It’s Cor’s turn to arch a brow. “Now that I don’t believe. Your Glaives are absolute hooligans. I doubt they would let you get away without having one mug.” 

Titus actually cracks an exasperated smile. “Fine, it’s been a week since I had a mug of mulled wine.” 

Cor grins. “Better. And now you can have one with me.” 

Titus hums lowly at that. He was still apprehensive over the entire ordeal in spite of the feeling of home that kept rising up in his chest. 

Let it be known that they don’t make it to Somnus Park until after dark. Despite Titus’ reluctance, they end up stopping at Crepera Park instead where an ice sculpting competition was under way. There were large, spiralling, beautiful pieces that had clearly taken hours to sculpt up to this point. 

Around the park were already finished pieces of all six Astrals and even a few lower deities that Titus recognized due to the amounts of times many of his Glaives uttered their names. Whether that be under duress as a curse or in a small prayer to get them through a battle. It was nice to see that there was representation in Insomnia regardless of her politics. 

Titus pauses at a sculpture of Leviathan and he can’t help but stare. 

It was the spitting image of the Leviathan fountain in his hometown. The one that had been splattered in blood after the attack. The sight of it causes a tightness in his chest, almost suffocating, before he feels a hand slip into his own and Titus is pulled back from his memories. It takes him a second to steady himself before he’s drawing in a shaky breath and glancing at his side where Cor stood. 

The Marshal says nothing nor gives any indication that he’d almost watched Titus spiral into a small anxiety attack due to his PTSD. He squeezes the warm hand in his own before swallowing that lump. 

This was one thing that Titus appreciated from Cor, the fact that he never commented on Titus’ moments of weakness. He stood there as a pillar, pulled him from it and then they moved on. Cor never pried but was always there if Titus did want to open up. Those moments were always few and far in-between but they were always greatly appreciated, even if Titus never vocalised it. 

“Why don’t we make our way to Somnus Park now.” Cor murmurs, clearly giving Titus an out. 

Titus nods slowly but refuses to relinquish his hold of Cor’s hand. “Yes….good idea.” He manages to get out gruffly. 

He lets Cor lead them out and towards their original trajectory. 

When they arrive Titus feels marginally better. The lights emitting from the park were breathtaking, even he could admit to that. He couldn’t help wondering if they’d run into people, more in particular his Glaives, around the park. It shouldn’t matter, he was here with Cor and he would focus on the Marshal. 

Titus does pull his hand free as he clasps his hands behind his back. If Cor’s disappointed, he’s none the wiser but the Marshal does nudge his arm and motions to one of the set of three logged cabins with a short enough queue. 

“Let’s get something warm, it’s getting chillier now that the sun’s gone.” Cor states as he takes the lead and makes his way towards the scent of spices and low chatter. 

Titus pauses to glance around before he follows after Cor. He unclasps his hands and tucks them in his pocket and Cor slips his own arm through Titus’ so he can lean against him again. Oddly enough, he was getting quite used to this and kind of liked it. 

He knows he shouldn’t. He should keep his distance and emphasize on those boundaries but Titus’ curiosity wanted to see what would happen if they melted away. 

Would it be this all the time? 

So lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t realise they make it to the front of the line. Cor has already ordered them each a large mug of mulled wine. He has them both in hand as he motions for Titus to follow him with a jerk of his head. When they’re out of the small crowd he passes one to the Captain which he takes gratefully. 

“How much do I owe you?” Titus asks as he brings it up to his lips, inhales deeply, and then sips at it. 

Cor arches a brow at him before they knit together. 

“Fine, fine.” He can’t help but chuckle softly at Cor’s expression. “I’ll pay you back some other way.” 

Cor’s expression eases up and he sees the man smile. A part of him feels he’d elicited that smile because he’d loosened up after being so tense. There’s also a look in Cor’s eyes that makes Titus feel uncomfortable but he doesn’t pull away. He sits in that feeling, that oddly warm feeling, before he’s tearing his gaze away and clearing his throat. 

This man had far too much power over him and he didn’t want anyone catching them kissing in public….

“The park is big, we should start making our way through it.” Titus comments distractedly. 

Cor nods slowly. “True. There are a few more mulled wine stations along the way. We don’t have to worry about running out.” His lips curve into a cheeky smirk. 

This man was going to pull down all of his defences today and he was doing it effectively. Titus now realised why Cor had the reputation as not only the Immortal but the esteemed Marshal of the Crownsguard. His military strategies seemed to ooze into daily life as well. 

Titus was impressed. 

They do end up walking through the park. They re-fill their mugs twice more, making it a full three mugs of delicious, boozy, warm mulled wine each. Titus knows that Cor watches him relax completely. Titus knows that Cor visibly enjoys the fact that he seeks physical contact and has pulled the Marshal tight against him. Titus also knows that Cor likes the way he is murmuring everything against his temple as they stop paying so much attention to the lights and all of their attention zeros in on each other. 

“Can we go to your apartment now?” Titus lips continue to brush against Cor’s temple as he murmurs his question. If Titus weren’t so pleasantly tipsy, he would have noticed how Cor’s expression had softened in clear fondness.

He can’t even remember half the lights in the park but he can remember how they made Cor’s eyes look. Eyes that he loved to look into. 

Cor chuckles softly. “We can, let me get my deposit back and then we can go spend the rest of the evening somewhere warm.” 

Titus hums but doesn’t dislodge himself and so he lets Cor lead them back to one of the cabins. The process is quick and Cor returns the mugs, gets his money back, and they’re off leaving the brightly lit park behind them. 

They were only halfway to Cor’s when Titus gets a little handsy. He wraps his arms around the man pulling him tight against him as he nuzzles along Cor’s jawline. Titus would have to make note to not drink alcohol around Cor again, it was the reason they had found themselves in each other’s bed in the first place. The issue is that he reminds himself of this and then purposely pushes it out of his mind the moment he has a drink. It was clear that he wanted those defences down so he could allow himself to feel human every now and then. 

Human, and with a human who understood Titus’ trauma. Not that his Glaives didn’t necessarily understand, it was just different with Cor. Always different with Cor. 

“Titus…” Cor breathes out sounding mildly amused. “We won’t ever make it back to my place if you don’t let go of me.” 

Titus huffs as he unwinds his arms around Cor’s waist and gives the man some space. 

Cor smiles at him and he reaches for his hand again which Titus takes without hesitation, without reservation. This brightens Cor’s smile and the rest of the walk home has Titus being mindful to not pull the Marshal back into his arms. 

They arrive and Titus’ self-restraint snaps. 

The moment they step onto the lift, Titus crowds Cor into a corner, and catches his lips in a hungry but deep kiss. Cor doesn’t protest, welcomes it even, as he wraps his arms around Titus’ shoulders, one hand coming up to tease the hair at the base of Titus’ neck. 

Titus kisses Cor breathless, presses him harder against the wall of the lift, he glances up at the floor indicator. They have at least 6 more floors before arriving and so Titus breaks the kiss, panting, to nip and tug at Cor’s bottom lip. 

He shifts his stance, moving the arm braced against the wall beside Cor’s head, so that he can cup Cor’s jaw and cheek. Titus angles Cor’s face a bit better and crushes their lips in a second heated kiss. 

The lift dings and the doors hiss open. 

Titus doesn’t pull back, takes a few more seconds to really taste Cor. He can feel Cor shift to glance at the lift doors as they hiss closed. Titus breaks away just in time to reach over and press the open button. Cor’s the one that grabs Titus’ scarf and tugs him out as Cor walks backwards. 

Both their gazes are fixed on each other, their lips a little swollen from the intensity of their kissing. However, they don’t make any move to close the space. No, not yet. 

“After dinner.” Cor whispers at Titus just as his back collides against the door. 

Titus is tempted. He refrains. 

“You are dinner.” He whispers back, gaze hungry. 

Cor’s lips rise and fall as if he’s not sure whether to be amused or reprimanding. He does, however, release Titus’ scarf so that he can turn to unlock his door. In that time, Titus slides in behind Cor, arms wrapping around him as he presses kisses along the side of Cor’s exposed neck. Cor tilts his head, fumbles with his keys, but eventually manages to get the door open. 

Titus is the one that shuffles them forward not wanting to pull away. The moment the door closes behind them, Titus unwinds his arms from around Cor, steps to the side, grabs Cor’s hips, spins him, and practically slams him against the door. Titus presses himself tight against Cor eliciting a small gasp from the Marshal before he’s devouring Cor’s lips. 

He tasted of the mulled wine they had been drinking. It tasted better off of Cor’s lips than in the mug. 

One of Cor’s arms wraps around Titus’ shoulders and the other hand rakes down Titus’ back. There’s a brief pause where Titus bends down, hands slipping under Cor’s ass as he heaves him up, leans forward, and pins Cor against the doorframe. 

Cor groans loudly and Titus grinds against the Marshal as he wraps his legs around Titus’ waist. Rough hands grab at Titus’ face and he’s the one leaning in and kissing Titus fervently. Cor’s hands caress down Titus neck and Cor breaks the kiss to unwind Titus’ scarf from his neck, discarding it to the side. 

“Let me take my boots off.” Cor pants. 

Titus grinds one more time against Cor eliciting a low moan before he’s loosening his hold and letting Cor’s legs down. 

“Right…” Titus exhales as he bends down to pull his own off and then he’s quickly shrugging out of his jacket, throwing it over the back of Cor’s couch. Cor has the same idea because he throws his scarf and jacket there and then, with a tickle of mischief that Titus catches in Cor’s eyes, the man hops up around his waist. 

Titus barely reacts in time but he does catch the man with a grunt. “A bit of warning, next time.” 

The only response he gets is a laugh from Cor and then they’re kissing again. Titus doesn’t need to see where he’s going to get him and Cor into Cor’s bedroom. They do end up stopping at a couple of places down the hallway to focus on their heavy making out before Titus shoulders Cor’s bedroom door open, hip-checks it closed and then lays Cor down along the bed. 

Titus’ gaze lands on Cor’s erection straining in his pants before he’s trailing it up to Cor’s flushed cheeks. 

“It shouldn’t be legal for you to be this attractive.” Titus complains as he grabs his sweater and tugs it off. He pulls his undershirt off as well and works his belt open as he walks to the night table to grab the lube. He tosses it on the bed beside Cor and pauses to watch Cor pull his own sweater off. 

Titus doesn’t realise how fond his expression has turned but it manages to darken the flush already adorning Cor’s cheeks. Cor’s the one to clear his throat and snap Titus out of whatever thought process he had found himself in. 

He moves to kneel in between Cor’s thighs as he slides his hands up Cor’s thighs, grasps Cor’s hips pressing down on them firmly, before loosening his grip. He opens Cor’s belt and trousers and then pulls back so he can tug them off. Cor exhales shakily the moment his erection is almost free. He’s the one that shimmies out of his boxer briefs as Titus takes care of his own trousers and undergarments. 

The moment all of his clothes are off, Titus is kneeling on the bed between Cor’s thighs as he pitches forward and plants his forearm to the side of Cor’s head. Cor’s fingers caress up Titus’ sides, causing the bigger man to shudder before Titus leans in to nip at Cor’s lips. Titus rocks his hips forward, muffling Cor’s groan against his lips. 

Cor’s hands slide up and around Titus’ shoulders, one arm wraps around them, and the other hand caresses the skin all down Titus’ spine before he grasps and squeezes Titus’ ass. This has Titus groaning as he rocks his hips forward chasing the friction and pleasure. 

“Gods, I want you in me.” Cor murmurs as he turns his face to the side. 

Titus nips at Cor’s earlobe tugging on it lightly before kissing along his jawline. “Pass me the lube.” 

There’s no pause as Cor pats around the bed, finds it and offers it to Titus. 

The sound of the lube snapping open is heard and then Titus is shifting so he can properly pour the thick liquid onto his fingers, coating them well. He sets the bottle to the side, in eyesight, and then shifts again so he can press a finger to Cor’s hole. Titus can feel Cor spread his thighs a little further apart and roll his hips up which Titus supports by shuffling forward. 

He presses his first finger inside of Cor, pushing it in slowly to give Cor time to adjust. The Marshal has no reservation because he lets out an almost embarrassing mewl at the feel of Titus’ thick finger. He thrusts it in and out before adding a second and then finally a third. 

Titus watches as Cor arches off the bed, head tilting back as he lets out such beautiful sounds. The man was squirming under him trying to rock his hips into his finger thrusts. Titus hooks them shifting the angle and Cor shouts as he clenches around him, body shuddering. 

“_Titus_! _Please_! Fuck me already!” 

Titus lets out an amused huff as he leans forward to press a kiss to Cor’s temple. “Patience.” 

“Fuck you.” 

This has Titus laughing as he thrusts his fingers in Cor again, watching as the man bites his lip to stifle his moan. 

“Manners.” Titus teases as he pulls his fingers out of the man letting him sigh out in relief. 

Titus is about to pull away when Cor wraps his arms around him and drags him into a messy and sloppy kiss. It catches Titus off guard but he melts into it, kissing him back just as sloppily. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.” Titus murmurs against Cor’s lips. 

“Yes, I do, just also want your lips.” 

Titus smiles as he kisses him firmly and then pulls away to grab the lube again but this time to coat his cock. His hand running over it to make sure he’s completely lubed up. Titus glances down and he can see Cor staring. 

The easy smile turns into a bit of a smirk. 

“Like what you see?” 

Cor arches his brow. “Yes. You’re making me really want to suck your cock.” 

Titus snorts. “Another time.” 

Cor smiles at that. “Definitely.” 

The reply has Titus smiling and he leans down to kiss him, softer this time, and he can feel Cor melt against it. Cor’s hand coming up to tangle in the back of his short hair. Titus takes hold of his cock, shuffling forward again, as he lines himself up with Cor’s hole. 

He can feel Cor shiver around him in anticipation. Titus breaks the kiss to turn his face as he nuzzles against Cor’s cheek at the same time he presses into his lover. Cor lets out a low groan, back starting to arch, as Titus fills him. 

Titus eventually has to shift his position so he can grasp Cor’s hip to hold him still. The heat that envelops Titus nearly pushes the breath out of his lungs as he remembers to inhale and exhale. He doesn’t want this to be over too soon. 

Cor’s back drops back against the bed and he wraps his legs tightly around Titus’ waist as he draws him further in, deepening the angle. It has Cor gripping the sheets and biting at his lip. 

A sight to behold and one that Titus was lucky he was fortunate enough to witness often. 

Titus doesn’t wait much longer, he pulls out to the tip, and then thrusts in. Cor briefly tenses around him before relaxing which allows Titus to draw in a deep enough breath. He adjusts his position, bringing a forearm to rest back near Cor’s head. This allows Cor to wrap his arm around Titus’ shoulders and the other hand plants itself flat against the headboard of his bed. 

Once comfortably adjusted, Titus falls into a rough, steady and firm pace. The way he knew Cor liked it but it was easy to tell there was something different about this fucking. Something deeper emotionally. 

Titus presses his face against the side of Cor’s neck, panting against the skin, as he gives it to the Marshal who’s unable to contain himself. He can feel Cor’s nails dig into his one shoulder but the pain spurs him on as he pauses just to roll Cor’s hips up a little more and drive hard into him. 

Cor yowls at the change and the fact that Titus has most definitely hit his prostate. The Marshal clenches around him and Titus swears he sees stars. He holds out, reaching in between them to grasp Cor’s cock and stroke it. 

Clearly that was all that Cor needed because he arches off the bed, head pressing against the mattress and moan caught in the back of his throat as he clenches so impossibly hard around Titus. If Titus thought he was going to hold out, he was greatly mistaken. He comes just seconds after as he drives into Cor a couple more times before his entire body tenses and shudders around the Marshal. 

They both lose themselves in each other and Titus can feel Cor sag, the man panting harshly, as his grip loosens around Titus. It takes Titus a few more seconds before he can feel his cock go soft in Cor and only then does he pull himself out. 

Cor makes a small sound of protest at how empty he must feel now that Titus isn’t inside of him and then a pleased hum when Titus collapses on top of him. 

They both take a long second of just trying to catch their breath, enjoying the closeness before Cor’s arms loops around Titus and his hand buries itself in his hair. Titus loops one arm around Cor’s waist, tucking himself against him and pressing his face against the side of Cor’s neck again. His leg tangles with Cor’s who tilts his head down to press a kiss to the top of Titus’ sweaty hair. 

“Not a bad way to celebrate, was it?” Cor murmurs, sounding absolutely spent. 

Titus doesn’t respond yet just holds Cor close and enjoys whatever spell he was under. When reality would set in….they would both have to pretend this never happened. 

Could he do that though?

Titus can feel Cor’s hand lazily caressing his back and gods….that felt nice.Titus’ arm tightens around Cor as he pulls him closer. Somehow closer despite being as close as they can be.

“Titus?” Cor asks quietly, almost unsure if he should have said something again. 

“No. Next time we can start at your place.”

Titus can’t see Cor’s smile but it was clear there was no going back to the way things had been. And honestly, Titus knows deep down inside, that he doesn’t want it to go back.


End file.
